Sherlock Holmes et l'hypnotiseur de Londres
by TheDaphee
Summary: L'histoire se passe après le premier film. J'ai écrit cette fiction avant la sortie du deuxième film, et j'étais censée la publier avant, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps. En bref, Sherlock Holmes est assigné à une nouvelle enquête et il doit travailler en solo puisque Watson l'a bêtement abandonné pour sa Mary. J'ai essayé d'être fidèle à l'atmosphère du film!
1. De retour si vite?

**De retour si vite?**

Je me tenais à l'écart, près d'une entrée de pub. J'observais subtilement chaque main que je voyais depuis mon coin d'ombre, dans une sombre petite ruelle mal éclairée. L'obscurité de la nuit m'offrait un camouflage tout à fait correct pour ma mission.

Je cherchais l'homme aux quatre doigts. Je le soupçonnais, oh! que je le soupçonnais. À maintes reprises, j'avais remarqué une empreinte de main à laquelle il manquait un auriculaire sur les victimes. Une main gauche, plus précisément. Son propriétaire faisait sans nul doute partie de la secte.

Cette nouvelle secte qui n'affolait personne, amusait certains et intriguait la police. Celle-ci m'avait demandé de démasquer le chef de la société secrète. C'était à croire qu'ils étaient incapables d'être autonome. En plus, j'étais désormais seul à investiguer puisque Watson m'avait lâchement abandonné pour vivre sa vie avec Mary.

Ce brave garçon… Il ouvrait les portes nettement plus rapidement que moi et mon attirail d'outils et il avait le don de toujours arriver au bon moment lors d'une bataille. Excellent médecin, d'ailleurs. Ce qu'il lui manquait était mon sens de la déduction. Il en avait un, certes, mais pas aussi remarquable que le mien. Toutefois, il apprenait rapidement.

Un homme sortit enfin de la taverne et je constatai aussitôt qu'il lui manquait un doigt. Je réajustai mon manteau et enfonçai mon chapeau sur ma tête, puis je le suivis, à quelques mètres de distance. Mon attention était rivée sur lui, je ne le perdrais pas de vue.

Quelques fois, l'homme se tourna, mais il reprenait aussitôt sa route. Bientôt, je dus le suivre le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas qu'il remarquât ma présence : il avait emprunté un chemin peu fréquenté, pour ne pas dire désert.

Nous arrivâmes à un quai de débarquement pour les marchandises. L'emplacement était rempli de cargaisons qui y étaient arrivées pendant la journée. J'en profitai pour suivre l'homme en me cachant derrière les différentes boîtes.

Une fois suffisamment près de lui, j'établis un plan pour le rendre vulnérable. Je savais pertinemment qu'il était juste de l'autre côté de la boîte et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il s'était immobilisé à cet endroit.

Dès que je sortis de ma cachette, trois hommes avaient remplacé celui que j'avais suivi.

- Hum. Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais prévu, commençai-je, mais je saurai m'y faire!

Je m'empressai de déstabiliser le premier homme avec un coup de pied dans les côtes. Il tomba en plein sur les deux autres. L'un d'eux se dégagea rapidement et se jeta sur moi avec un couteau. J'évitai ses attaques tout en tentant de le désarmer : sans succès. Le troisième homme me flanqua son poing à la figure ce qui m'étourdit quelques instants et il en profita pour m'en donner deux autres dans le ventre. Avant qu'il ne m'atteignît de nouveau au buste, je pris son bras et le tournai, faisant ainsi entendre un craquement sinistrement satisfaisant.

Nous échangeâmes encore quelques coups, puis je vis un énorme colosse qui venait vers nous. J'avais comme l'intuition qu'il ne venait pas m'aider. Les autres hommes me faisaient reculer et bientôt, nous arrivâmes dans un coin plus vide de l'entrepôt. Il n'y avait que les colonnes de métal rouillé qui soutenaient la toiture de ferraille.

Le géant me sépara de ses collègues et me cloua à la colonne la plus proche. Mes pieds ne touchaient plus le sol et l'immense gaillard m'écrasait la gorge avec son avant-bras. Je savais ce qu'il voulait faire et j'essayai donc de le frapper avec mes poings et mes pieds.

L'air manquait et le géant ne semblait même pas sentir les coups que je me forçais à lui assener. Je n'avais plus d'énergie. Le son semblait drôlement étouffé et ma vue était étrangement floue. Je vis apparaître sur le visage devant moi un affreux sourire de contentement.

Je crus entendre un cri, puis des coups. Je ne voyais rien, car un mur de graisse se tenait en face de moi. Les bruits continuèrent et l'horreur qui m'étranglait se mit à s'agiter en regardant derrière lui.

Je sentais que j'allais mourir. L'air n'arrivait pas à mes poumons. J'avais l'impression que ma tête allait exploser et que je n'allais pas tenir encore longtemps. Mes yeux se fermèrent malgré moi.

La mort allait m'envelopper lorsque j'entendis un bruit sourd et que je me sentis tomber. Aurais-je pu trépasser dans le calme au moins? Sûrement pas. Quelqu'un m'avait redressé et l'oxygène rentrait à flots dans mon organisme.

Je me mis à tousser, surpris qu'autant d'air puisse entrer par ma bouche, et je regardai autour de moi. Mon sauveur m'aida à respirer en me redressant correctement.

- Watson? m'interloquai-je.

- C'est bien moi, affirma mon acolyte de toujours.

J'essayai de me relever, mais Watson me retint.

- Restez assis quelques instants, suggéra-t-il. Je dois admettre qu'ils ne vous ont pas manqué.

- Mais que faites-vous ici? N'êtes-vous pas censé être avec votre nouvelle épouse? À la campagne? voulus-je comprendre.

- C'est une longue histoire, soupira Watson. En fait, non. Elle est courte, mais je n'ai pas envie de la raconter.

- Eh bien, ça fait plaisir de vous revoir, lui assurai-je en me massant le cou.

Il me sourit, puis m'aida à me lever. Les trois hommes étaient étendus au sol ainsi que le colosse. Un tuyau pris dans les cargaisons les avait assommés.

Nous rentrâmes à nos appartements et nous allâmes directement au mien. Mon ami ne fut pas étonné de voir ma pièce aussi bordélique que d'habitude. Le chien alla se réfugier sous une chaise en me voyant.

- Qu'a-t-il encore subi, ce pauvre Gladstone? s'enquit Watson.

- Oh, rien de trop insupportable, le rassurai-je.

- Je me demandais si vous aviez transformé mon logement en salle de torture.

- Je n'y suis pas allé depuis que vous êtes parti, dis-je. Vous pouvez en reprendre possession.

- Merci.

- Mary, viendra-t-elle habiter avec vous? l'interrogeai-je.

- Comment vous êtes-vous retrouvé dans ce guet-apens? esquiva Watson.

Je l'observai avec un air fermé. Je me résignai cependant à répéter ma question.

- J'ai mis deux ou trois choses dans votre appartement, avouai-je. Elles méritent votre attention.

Je remarquai que je l'avais intrigué donc nous sortîmes de mon logis pour se rendre au sien, juste à côté. J'ouvris la porte et nous entrâmes. Je me faufilai jusqu'à l'ancien bureau de Watson. Celui-ci regardait la pièce avec découragement.

- Deux ou trois choses? répéta-t-il.

- Ça vient de me revenir à l'esprit que j'y en avais mis plus que cela en fin de compte, répliquai-je évasivement.

L'appartement ressemblait étrangement au mien désormais, si nous les comparions au niveau du désordre. Watson ouvrit la bouche en me pointant, mais il la referma lorsqu'il vit trois sacs mortuaires.

- Des corps ont été trouvés Watson, l'informai-je avec sérieux en observant ses réactions. Je suis presque sûr qu'ils ont été des cobayes.

- De quelle expérience auraient-ils été témoins? demanda le médecin en ouvrant un sac. Oh seigneur!

Il porta une main à son nez. Une odeur de putréfaction envahit la pièce. Watson ouvrit une fenêtre alors que j'ouvrais les autres sacs avec indifférence. Mon acolyte revint voir les victimes qui avaient toutes été égorgées.

- Des cobayes? s'étonna-t-il. Pourquoi donc? Il n'y a rien qui l'indique.

- Déduction Watson, déduction, répondis-je. Ils ont été tués puisqu'ils ne servaient plus. Sur leurs vêtements, j'ai trouvé des traces de substances hallucinogènes et ils sentent le somnifère à plein nez.

Watson leva un sourcil.

- Hypnose? suggéra-t-il.

- Exactement. La police m'a appelé pour que je leur rapporte le chef de la secte, commençai-je.

- Attendez! Qui a parlé de secte ici? me demanda mon ami.

- Je crois que c'est moi. Ces trois personnes, ici présentes, ont été assassinées par une organisation, sans aucun doute. L'homme la dirigeant veut contrôler la Terre entière grâce à sa technique d'hypnose, imaginez-vous donc! Un vrai fou…

Mon compagnon hocha de la tête et fixa l'un des corps. Nous gardâmes silence quelques instants, chacun de nous émettant sûrement des réflexions intérieures.

- Watson, l'interpellai-je doucement.

- Oui?

- J'adore les histoires, déclarai-je.

Il se redressa sans comprendre.

- Pardon?

- Courtes, longues, tristes, joyeuses, je les aime toute, continuai-je.

Je pris une chaise et m'y assis en le regardant. Watson comprit où je voulais en venir. Il me connaissait bien, je devais dire.

- Mary a reçu une lettre un jour avant le mariage disant qu'il y avait eu une erreur et que son précédant mari n'était pas mort à la guerre, expliqua Watson. Elle a encore des sentiments pour lui, je ne voulais pas être au milieu de cette histoire. Elle est partie le rejoindre.

- Vous m'en voyez désolé.

Il hocha de nouveau la tête.

- Donc, comme vous êtes de retour, commençai-je, je vous laisse ramasser votre ancien chez soi. Si vous trouvez quelque chose qui m'appartient, je viendrai le chercher demain!

Je sortis rapidement de la pièce et me précipitai à dans mon appartement alors que Watson criait mon nom.


	2. Un endroit si sensible

**Un endroit si sensible…**

Je me réveillai enroulé dans mon tapis : quelqu'un avait ouvert la porte.

- Watson? m'écriai-je, aux aguets.

- Oui, ce n'est que moi, me rassura-t-il.

Je l'entendis s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. Mes yeux désiraient se refermer pour dormir encore un peu. Je me levai néanmoins et je pris ma pipe. Je jetai un bref regard à la pièce et je stoppai net.

- Qu'y a-t-il de nouveau ici? m'interrogeai-je à haute voix.

- J'ai pris la liberté de venir déposer vos effets personnels qui étaient chez moi, ici, répondit Watson en gardant le nez dans son journal.

- Ah.

Le désordre, en effet, avait doublé.

- Quelle heure est-il? demandai-je.

- Neuf heures et quarante-six minutes, m'annonça Watson.

- Dans quatorze minutes, l'homme aux quatre doigts va se promener au bord de l'eau.

- L'homme aux quatre doigts? Qui est-ce?

- Je crois qu'il est le chef de la bande, ou l'un de ses fidèles haut placés. C'est le type que je suivais hier avant que les autres ne me tombent dessus, lui expliquai-je.

Je m'habillai et nous sortîmes dehors. Je nous conduisis près de la rivière, à mon poste d'observation : une maison en ruine. Nous nous y cachâmes. Watson regardait par la fenêtre alors que je méditais.

- Que comptez-vous lui faire, à cet homme? tâcha-t-il de savoir.

- Le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il avoue.

- Et s'il s'évanouit?

Je ne répondis rien. Il avait marqué un point cependant. Je n'allais tout de même pas attendre que l'homme se réveillât si cela arrivait.

- Dans ce cas, je frapperai moins fort, en convins-je simplement.

- Quelqu'un approche, m'informa Watson.

Je me levai et allai voir par la fenêtre. J'observai les mains de l'intrus et comptai neuf doigts.

- C'est lui, décrétai-je.

Nous sortîmes et marchâmes pour rattraper le suspect sans l'alarmer. Dès que celui-ci se tourna, il eut mon poing dans la figure. Il se redressa aussitôt, me faisant penser qu'il avait sûrement appris à surmonter la douleur. Il me donna un coup de pied dans l'entre-jambe, je tombai au sol. J'avais beau avoir moi aussi appris à surmonter la douleur, je n'avais jamais réussi à atténuer celle-là.

Je vis Watson entreprendre une bagarre avec l'homme aux quatre doigts, puis je roulai sur le côté. Mon collègue revint me voir quelques minutes plus tard, avec une entaille sur sa pommette gauche. Sa démarche était inégale, sans sa canne qu'il avait échappée à mes côtés au début de la bataille. Il la reprit.

- Il s'est envolé alors que nous étions dans un entrepôt, avoua-t-il, déçu.

- En temps normal, je vous aurais bien aidé, mais ma position actuelle est la preuve de ma souffrance, répondis-je en le faisant sourire. Il a dit quelque chose?

- Non, mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit le chef. N'aurait-il pas usé de ses soi-disant pouvoirs s'il avait été en danger?

- Juste, approuvai-je.

Je me relevai avec difficulté.

- Watson, il va falloir apprendre l'arme de l'ennemi!

* * *

_Le lendemain, quelque part à Londres._

- Wilkins, vous m'avez demandé audience?

- Oui monsieur, affirma l'homme aux quatre doigts. J'ai été attaqué hier. J'ai cru reconnaître Sherlock Holmes monsieur.

Ils gardèrent le silence.

- Était-il accompagné?

- Oui monsieur, confirma Wilkins.

- Par qui?

- Il paraîtrait que le docteur Watson est de retour monsieur.

Il y eut un autre silence.

- Bien, j'assignerai quelqu'un pour les surveiller. La présence de Watson nous causera peut-être problème, mais j'essaierai d'en tirer un avantage. N'oubliez pas la mission que je vous ai donnée! Je la veux réussie le plus tôt possible!

* * *

- Tes paupières sont lourdes! Très lourdes! Elles ne demandent qu'à se fermer! Euh, non, ça ne doit pas être cela, dis-je en ouvrant mon livre.

- Holmes, laissez ce chien tranquille! me supplia Watson. Nous avons lu toute la nuit et vous essayez d'hypnotiser Gladstone depuis la matinée sans succès.

- Il est écrit ici qu'il faut capter le regard du sujet afin d'obtenir son attention, récitai-je en ignorant royalement la remarque du médecin.

- Ce n'est qu'un chien, recommença-t-il en insistant bien sur le mot «chien». Il ne comprend probablement rien de ce que vous dites.

- Watson, préfèreriez-vous si je m'exerçais sur vous? proposai-je.

Il se tut et se cala dans son fauteuil. Je souris, content de lui avoir cloué le bec, et je me retournai vers le chien.

- Tes paupières sont lourdes… Tu es fatigué. Très fatigué. Et tes paupières deviennent de plus en plus pesantes… commençai-je.

Gladstone ferma les yeux. Watson se leva de son siège, aussi étonné que moi.

- Je n'y crois pas, murmura-t-il en s'approchant.

- Moi non plus, lui répondis-je en chuchotant. À trois, je… claquerai des doigts, tu te réveilleras et tu seras… un chat! m'écriai-je à l'intention du chien. Un, deux, trois!

Je claquai des doigts et le bulldog s'écrasa sur le côté sans se réveiller. Je recommençai plusieurs fois, puis Watson me fit signe de tendre l'oreille. J'arrêtai de bouger et nous distinguâmes un léger ronflement qui provenait du chien. Watson se mit à rire.

- Vous l'avez exténué, le pauvre, se moqua-t-il.

On cogna à la porte et il alla ouvrir. J'entendis la voix aiguë de Mme Hudson.

- Nous reprendrons la séance demain dans ce cas, soupirai-je en m'adressant au chien en particulier.

- Je ne crois pas, répliqua Watson après avoir refermé la porte. Le chef de la police vous convoque demain matin Holmes, m'informa-t-il en désignant la lettre que notre logeuse lui avait remise. Vous ne pourrez pas continuer vos expériences inutiles.

- Inutiles? répétai-je.

- La lecture nous a appris plus de choses.

Je refusais de l'admettre, donc je gardai le silence.

- Bonne nuit, me salua Watson en quittant l'appartement.

Je le regardai partir avec regret. Gladstone émit un bruyant ronflement. Je lui jetai un regard, puis me couchai sur ma fourrure de tigre en prenant une couverture au hasard. Mon échec à hypnotiser le chien me dérangeait un peu et je me mis donc à y penser jusqu'à temps que je m'endorme, aux petites heures du matin.


	3. Un tour à la Tamise!

**Un tour à la Tamise!**

Watson m'avait levé de force après ma très courte nuit et nous étions allés voir Lestrade. Nous parlions actuellement de choses inutiles qui m'ennuyaient au plus haut point.

- Alors, soupira le commissaire, votre enquête n'avance pas trop à ce que je vois…

- Je fais ce que je peux avec ce que j'aie, répétai-je pour la centième fois depuis le début de la conversation. Mais avec Watson à mes côtés maintenant, je suis sûr que nous parviendrons à attraper celui que vous désirez.

- Bien, bien, marmonna-t-il.

Clark entra dans le bureau, son casque sous le bras.

- Nous avons trouvé un corps monsieur! Près de la rivière, encore une fois.

- Allons voir cela, répliqua Lestrade en se levant.

- Mais quelqu'un souhaiterait vous voir monsieur, l'informa Clark.

- Eh bien qu'il entre! Vous, Sherlock, allez donc voir ce corps, dit le commissaire.

- C'est ce que je compte faire, répondis-je en saluant les policiers.

Je fis signe à Watson de me suivre et nous sortîmes. Un homme nous bouscula légèrement pour entrer. Je le regardai, il me rappelait vaguement quelqu'un. Nous sortîmes à l'extérieur et prîmes un fiacre. Un officier nous accompagna. Une fois arrivés à destination, le policier nous guida vers le corps. Watson s'avança vers le défunt tandis que j'observais les alentours.

- Chacune des victimes a été rejetée par la rivière? me demanda-t-il.

- Oui.

- Alors, si on regarde le courant qui est présentement opposé à moi, murmura Watson en regardant la Tamise, les cadavres ont très bien pu être jeté dans la rivière de ce côté et être atterri ici par la suite. Mais ça, vous l'aviez sûrement deviné depuis le départ, déduisit-il.

- Euh, bien sûr! mentis-je, désemparé par les propos révélateurs de mon acolyte.

- Devrions-nous essayer ce que nous venons d'avancer?

- Avec plaisir. J'attendrai ici que vous arriviez là-bas, dis-je en pointant un petit quai à l'autre berge.

Watson ne rechigna pas et se mit tout de suite à marcher rapidement jusqu'au quai. Je me sentis mal d'avoir été si paresseux en le voyant s'appuyer contre sa canne. Notre mésaventure de la veille, avec l'homme aux quatre doigts, avait réveillé sa douleur à la jambe, sans aucun doute.

L'officier qui nous accompagnait me regarda faire les cent-pas avec ennui. Pourquoi restait-il avec nous s'il n'en avait point l'envie? Il aurait pu aller rejoindre sa femme, ou plutôt sa maîtresse, si je me risquais à le supposer en le voyant tourner ainsi son jonc.

Soudain, j'entendis l'écho de mon nom. Je me tournai vers la berge opposée et vit un homme qui me faisait de grands signes. Je mis mes mains en porte-voix.

- Watson?

- Oui?

- Jeter un objet flottant à l'eau!

Il y eut un silence.

- Je vous ai lancé une planche de bois! Je vous rejoins?

- Oui!

J'observais les eaux brunes de la Tamise, à la recherche d'une planche de bois. Watson me rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, légèrement essoufflé.

- Alors? me demanda-t-il.

- Rien à signaler. C'était un gros ou un petit morceau de bois?

- C'était ce morceau, répliqua Watson en me pointant la rivière avec sa canne.

Je me tournai et vis en effet un bout de bois qui flottait au beau milieu de l'eau devant nous.

- Hum… Le corps n'a sûrement pas été jeté là, dans ce cas, dis-je.

Watson et moi nous retournâmes en calculant l'emplacement d'où le défunt avait pu être abandonné. Nous vîmes une petite passerelle et nous eûmes la même idée. Je regardai aux alentours et je pris une planche de bois avec quelques clous rouillés.

- Ça devrait faire l'affaire, me dis-je. Eh, vous, interpellai-je l'officier, et si vous ameniez la victime à mon appartement au lieu de rester ici à ne rien faire? proposai-je avec un sourire innocent.

- Euh, oui, bien sûr, balbutia-t-il en s'éloignant avec le cadavre.

- Vous n'aimez vraiment pas quelconque représentant de la justice, je me trompe? se risqua Watson lorsqu'il fut plus loin.

- Vous ne me connaissez que trop bien, cher ami, mais je dois dire que Clarkie et Lestrade échappent à la règle. Lestrade? voulus-je m'assurer. Oh oui, pourquoi pas. … Allons sur cette passerelle!

Nous nous y rendîmes et une fois bien au milieu, je jetai la planche à la rivière. Celle-ci fut emportée par le courant et nous la regardâmes s'échouer sur la rive, tout près de l'endroit où se trouvait le cadavre, quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Eh bien, commença Watson, nous savons d'où ce malheureux a été jeté, mais n'importe qui aurait pu venir ici…

- En effet, confirmai-je.

- La réponse à notre question doit être sur le mort. Je ferais mieux d'aller rejoindre l'officier pour examiner la victime avec tous mes instruments.

Un coup de vent nous fit sentir une odeur infecte.

- Ah, ces usines! Quand cesseront-elles de polluer ainsi l'air? s'attrista Watson.

- Je ne sais pas, mais quittons cet endroit avant de finir empoisonné!


	4. Quelle odeur!

**Quelle odeur!**

Nous étions à l'appartement de Watson. Il avait examiné le corps sous tous les angles possibles sans rien apercevoir de suspect. Si on oubliait que la victime était égorgée comme les autres, évidemment.

Watson, découragé, sortit prendre l'air sous prétexte d'un mal de tête. Je continuai à émettre des dizaines d'hypothèse à la minute avec les pieds sur une table. L'enquête n'avançait pas… Je ne voyais pas comment nous allions faire pour attraper ce fichu bonhomme qui contrôlait cette organisation.

Je fermai les yeux et me pris la tête qui commençait à être douloureuse aussi, je devais l'admettre. J'entendis des pas qui venaient par ici, puis un juron poussé par une voix familière.

- Que se passe-t-il Watson? m'enquis-je sans toutefois ouvrir les yeux.

- Sortez de là!

- Pardon?

- Venez dehors!

Y avait-il une bombe dans l'appartement? Je sortis de la pièce et Watson m'accompagna jusqu'à l'extérieur. J'haussai un sourcil.

- Que se passe-t-il? demandai-je.

- Prenez une bonne respiration Holmes, me répondit simplement mon vieil ami.

Je m'exécutai. L'air était frais et atténua un peu mon mal de tête.

- Maintenant, suivez-moi, me dit Watson.

Je le suivis à l'intérieur jusqu'au deuxième étage, où je stoppai net. Une horrible odeur m'avait sauté au nez.

- Hum, ce n'est pas le doux fumet de la putréfaction, constatai-je.

- Ça ne vous rappelle pas une autre odeur? me demanda Watson.

Je pris une respiration et reconnus aussitôt les effluves que j'avais déjà sentis.

- Les usines près de la rivière, répondis-je.

- Exact.

- C'est le corps qui sent cela?

- C'est la seule chose que nous ayons rapportée, me fit remarquer le médecin. Il a obligatoirement dû être là de son vivant pour sentir aussi fort.

- Donc, les cobayes viendraient des usines… Beau travail, Watson, le félicitai-je avec un sourire.

Il accueillit le compliment d'un signe de tête.

- Nous devrions nous rendre aux usines, proposa mon acolyte.

- Je ne saurais mieux dire.


	5. La surprise est un élément clé

**La surprise est un élément clé**

Watson et moi étions devant une petite usine rattachée à une immense demeure.

- Si c'est vraiment le lieu de réunion de cette secte, commençai-je, je suis un idiot de ne pas avoir vu l'évidence.

- Comment vouliez-vous deviner que la cachette sautait aux yeux? me demanda mon ami.

- Il aime les contrastes.

- Il? répéta Watson.

- Le chef de la secte.

- Oh. Et si nous allions le voir? proposa Watson.

Nous défonçâmes la porte avec un peu plus de bruit que prévu et nous entrâmes. Watson sortit son revolver. Je l'imitai en regardant les alentours.

- Économisez vos balles Watson, lui dis-je.

- La dernière fois que vous m'avez conseillé cela vous avez… commença Watson.

Les trois hommes du quai sortirent de nulle part et je vidai toutes mes cartouches sur eux sans pourtant les atteindre.

- … fait exactement ça, termina Watson, découragé.

- La dernière fois, je n'avais pas apporté des balles de rechange! m'écriai-je victorieux en cherchant la boîte dans ma poche.

Ma main toucha à toutes les coutures de ma veste sans trouver le paquet de balles.

- Ah, voilà ce que j'ai oublié à la maison, marmonnai-je.

- Holmes!

Je me tournai vers mon ami sans comprendre son avertissement. Il se jeta sur moi et nous tombâmes au sol alors qu'un couteau allait se planter dans la porte de bois derrière nous. Watson était par-dessus moi.

- J'ai toujours su que vous aviez un faible pour moi.

- Cessez de dire des idioties, Holmes, et tâchez de rester vivant, me suggéra mon ami.

Il se leva d'un bond prêt à affronter ses adversaires. Deux des hommes se jetèrent sur lui tandis que l'autre hésitait à m'attaquer.

- Attaquer un homme au sol? C'est lâche, lui fis-je remarquer.

- Ce n'est pas lâche, bafouilla-t-il. C'est plus rapide.

Je lui lançai mon revolver vide en plein sur le front et il vacilla, étourdi. Je lui assenai un coup de pied dans le dos et il tomba par terre. Je vis sa main se diriger vers sa poche, sûrement à la recherche de sa propre arme. Je lui pris le bras et le tordis. Un horrible hurlement sortit de sa bouche lorsque les os craquèrent.

- Vous avez raison, c'est plus rapide, lui dis-je.

Il me jeta un dernier regard avant de s'évanouir. Pauvre homme, c'était la deuxième fois que je lui brisais un poignet. Son autre était plus ou moins habilement attaché par un bandage. Watson aurait fait un bien meilleur travail.

Je me tournai vers lui qui commençait à avoir de la difficulté. L'un des hommes lui avait pris sa canne et s'en servait contre lui alors que l'autre le tenait fermement. Je m'avançai vers l'homme que j'avais battu et lui pris le revolver qu'il avait tenté d'attraper, dans sa poche.

Je tirai un coup en direction des assaillants de Watson. Ils levèrent tous la tête et les deux bougres devinrent plus blêmes en voyant mon arme fumante, prête à tirer de nouveau.

- Je vous préviens, cette fois je ne manquerai pas, leur assurai-je.

- Pose ça ou ton ami est mort, m'ignora celui avec la canne en sortant le sabre de son fourreau.

Je lui tirai une balle dans le bras et le sabre tomba au sol, alors que l'homme s'effondrait avec un râle, tout en se tenant le bras. Je pointai le deuxième attaquant. Il sourit. Pourquoi souriait-il? Ça n'avait pas de sens.

- Holmes, derrière vous! m'avertit Watson alors que l'homme qui le tenait lui donnait un coup de poing au ventre pour le faire taire.

Je me retournai vivement et vis l'affreux colosse qui m'avait étranglé la dernière fois.

- Encore toi, remarqua-t-il d'une grosse voix.

- Encore moi.

- Tu n'as pas appris ta leçon?

- C'est plutôt toi qui en as besoin d'une! répliquai-je en mettant bien en évidence le revolver.

Le géant jeta un regard à son compagnon, puis il reporta son attention sur moi.

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi, déclara-t-il.

- Tu devrais…

J'appuyai sur la gâchette et un clic se fit entendre. Je recommençai plusieurs fois alors qu'un sourire grandissait sur l'horrible visage de l'homme devant moi. Comment pouvait-il n'y avoir que deux balles dans un revolver?

- Une chance que Barrow avait la bonne habitude de ne pas recharger son revolver après utilisation, dit le géant.

Stupide habitude, oui. En me rendant compte de l'immensité de mon adversaire, je reculai d'un pas. Il se mit à rire.

- Tu fais moins le fier maintenant, hein?

- J'aurai tout de même plus fière allure que toi après ça! rétorquai-je en lançant le revolver à son visage.

Il se prit l'arme en pleine figure et je profitai du moment où il reprenait ses esprits pour rejoindre Watson. J'assenai un coup de pied bien placé à son assaillant et je dégageai mon ami de son emprise. Nous reculâmes alors que les deux autres s'avançaient vers nous. Je jetai un regard vers la porte qui était légèrement plus loin.

- N'y penses même pas, me conseilla le colosse.

- Watson.

- Oui?

- Vous tenez beaucoup à votre chapeau?

- Euh, non, pourquoi?

- Donnez-le-moi, le priai-je.

Il m'observa avec curiosité, mais me tendit tout de même son chapeau. Nos ennemis se regardaient, sans comprendre.

- Joli chapeau, commentai-je. Et votre veston, vous y tenez aussi?

Toujours aussi docilement, il me tendit son veston. Je soupçonnai qu'il eût compris mon plan. Les autres nous regardaient encore avec incrédulité.

- Un veston de qualité, le complimentai-je de son achat.

- C'est bientôt fini votre appréciation? s'impatienta le plus petit des hommes.

- Oh, si c'est ce que vous désirez.

Je leur lançai le chapeau et le veston et Watson et moi courûmes jusqu'à la porte alors qu'ils évitaient les vêtements de mon collègue. Nous sortîmes à l'extérieur et continuâmes notre course jusqu'à la rue la plus proche où Watson nous héla un fiacre. Une fois à l'intérieur de la diligence, il se tourna vers moi.

- Belle sortie improvisée.

- Merci. Il faut dire que j'étais à court d'éléments, veuillez me pardonner d'avoir utilisé vos biens, cher ami.

- Je prendrai un autre veston, m'excusa-t-il. Ce n'est pas ce qui manque à la maison.

- En effet.

- Mais, ajouta-t-il, vous auriez pu prendre le vôtre, ainsi que votre chapeau.

- L'effet de surprise était beaucoup plus réussi avec vos affaires, lui fis-je remarquer.

Il finit par admettre que j'avais raison lorsque nous arrivâmes à Baker Street. Je m'écroulai dans mon fauteuil et m'endormis aussitôt.


	6. Les discussions ne sont pas mon fort

**Les discussions ne sont pas mon fort**

Quelque chose me tapotait la jambe. J'émis un grognement et bougeai un peu. Le tapotement recommença.

- Foutu chien, maugréai-je.

J'ouvris un œil et sursautai.

- C'est moi que vous traitez de chien? s'amusa Adler. Ce n'est pas très poli.

- Que faites-vous ici? m'étonnai-je sans bouger d'un poil.

Elle eut un rire, puis elle se leva de son siège, la canne de Watson en main. Ce n'était pas le chien qui me tapotait la jambe ; c'était elle, avec l'arme de mon ami.

- Ma visite ne vous plaît pas, Sherlock? s'attrista faussement la criminelle en regardant l'appartement. Hum, votre logis n'a pas changé à ce que je vois…

Irène se tourna vers moi. Elle était vêtue d'une jolie robe bouffante et un air taquin flottait sur son visage dont les traits avaient été perfectionnés à l'aide d'un maquillage simple et à la fois coquet.

- Que faites-vous avec ceci? lui demandai-je en pointant du doigt la canne de mon camarade.

- Je l'ai trouvée, hier.

- Où?

- Que de questions, Sherlock, me réprima Adler. Ne vous inquiétez-vous donc pas de mon état?

- Vous me semblez aller fort bien.

- En effet, je vais bien, approuva-t-elle.

- Alors, où?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Décidément, une conversation sociale ne vous intéresse pas, constata la jeune femme en reposant son regard perçant sur moi. Vous semblez fatigué Holmes.

- Vous avez raison, commençai-je, une conversation sociale ne m'intéresse pas.

Elle eut un rire.

- Pendant une seconde, j'ai cru que vous alliez m'expliquer ce qui vous fatiguait. Quelle sotte! s'exclama Irène avec sarcasme.

Elle pointa la canne.

- Je me souviens de cet objet, il appartient à Watson. Or, celui-ci devrait être avec sa femme, loin d'ici, me fit-elle remarquer.

- Les choses ont changé, répliquai-je simplement.

- Dois-je comprendre qu'il est ici?

- En fait, il occupe son appartement, lui indiquai-je.

- Vraiment? Alors, j'irai lui remettre en personne dans ce cas…

- Je me ferai un plaisir de le faire, m'empressai-je de dire en tendant la main.

Elle jugea ma paume ouverte un instant, puis elle y déposa la canne.

- Où l'avez-vous trouvée? demandai-je encore une fois.

- Chez un potentiel client, finit par répondre Adler. Plus précisément dans sa cour. Si on peut appeler ça une cour, bien sûr.

Elle me donna l'adresse de la maison. Celle-ci coïncidait avec le lieu où s'était déroulée notre bagarre.

- Un client potentiel, dites-vous? soulignai-je.

- Si, acquiesça Irène. Pourquoi?

- Pour rien.

- Vous êtes un piètre menteur, Sherlock, me fit remarquer Adler.

Je soutins son regard sans rien dire. Elle me sourit, de son sourire à faire fondre les cœurs les plus froids. Dont le mien.

- Vous devriez partir, lui conseillai-je.

- Et pourquoi donc? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Je vais être obligé de vous arrêter, sinon.

- Ah, vraiment? Et pour quelle raison, je vous prie?

- Ne serait-ce pas là le bracelet volé de Madame Dawson? lui dis-je en désignant le bijou orné de saphirs qui était sur le poignet de la criminelle.

- Vous savez que j'ai un faible pour les pierres précieuses, Sherlock.

- Vous devriez partir, répétai-je.

- Vous n'oseriez pas m'arrêter, répliqua-t-elle avec indifférence. Vous en êtes incapable.

- Vous vous croyez plus rusée que moi?

- Non, je contrôle mieux mes sentiments.

Je n'eus aucune réaction.

- Eh bien, j'appellerai Watson à la rescousse, en convins-je en tournant le dos à Adler.

Je croisai mes mains dans mon dos et observai les bûches noires qui reposaient dans le foyer, en essayant d'ignorer la présence d'Irène. Je l'entendis rire avec douceur.

- Nous nous reverrons, me promit sa voix, tout près de mon oreille.

Je restai de marbre, toujours aussi captivé par les bûches. Lorsque j'entendis la porte se refermer, mes épaules se détendirent. Mon regard se détourna du bois et j'observai l'endroit où se tenait Adler, quelques instants plus tôt. Je soupirai, puis m'assis dans mon fauteuil en fermant les yeux.

Le client d'Adler était le chef de la secte, assurément. Si la police voulait le mettre derrière les barreaux, il ne suffisait qu'à se rendre aux usines lors d'une cérémonie et Lestrade pourrait arrêter tous les serviteurs qui s'y trouveraient, avec leur maître. Le problème serait réglé et je pourrais me concentrer sur les activités d'Irène.

Je me levai d'un bond, pris mon manteau et sortis de mon logement. Watson venait tout juste de sortir du sien.

- Que faites-vous debout à cette heure-ci? s'étonna-t-il.

- Je dois aller voir Lestrade, lui dis-je. Ça ne sera pas très long.

- Je vais vous accompagner…

- Non, le coupai-je. Je connais le chemin, ça ne vaut pas la peine.

- Mais…

- Watson, votre jambe vous fait mal, je le sais, l'interrompis-je de nouveau. Profitez donc de ce moment pour vous détendre.

Il ne sut pas quoi répondre.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, cher ami, je reviendrai vite vous rejoindre et je vous expliquerai tout, lui assurai-je.

- D'accord, marmonna-t-il, à contrecœur.

Je dévalai les deux autres escaliers qui me séparaient du rez-de-chaussée et je me hélai un fiacre.

- Scotland Yard, indiquai-je au chauffeur.

- Tout de suite, Monsieur!

Le trajet ne fut pas très long et je me dépêchai de retrouver le commissaire dans son bureau.

- Holmes! Que faites-vous ici?

- J'ai de bonnes nouvelles, Lestrade, lui dis-je.

Il parut surpris.

- Vraiment?

- Je sais où se réunit la secte secrète, lui appris-je.

- Vraiment? répéta-t-il, toujours aussi surpris.

- Oui, confirmai-je inutilement. Nous n'avons qu'à nous rendre à la prochaine cérémonie et vous pourrez arrêter tous les hommes que vous souhaitez arrêter.

-Bien, bien, commenta Lestrade.

Je lui adressai un bref sourire.

- Et si nous prenions un verre pour célébrer? proposa-t-il. Je dois forcément avoir quelque chose ici…

Il ouvrit un tiroir et sortit une petite bouteille de boisson et deux verres. J'eus une moue perplexe.

- Un petit verre de whiskey lorsqu'il se fait tard, ça réveille, m'expliqua-t-il à voix basse.

Je hochai la tête avec lenteur tandis qu'il servait la boisson. Il me tendit un verre que je pris avec un sourire respectueux.

- À votre santé ! porta-t-il un toast.

Je levai mon verre et le bus d'un seul trait. La boisson forte ne me dérangeait plus, vu ma consommation régulière de celle-ci. Le commissaire, quant à lui, me sourit. D'un sourire étrange. Il reposa sa coupe. Un très mauvais pressentiment m'envahit.

Je me sentais tout drôle et j'avais l'impression d'être au ralenti. Mes paupières devenaient de plus en plus lourdes. Je compris aussitôt ce qui se passait et je regrettai mon imprudence. Lestrade avait mis du somnifère dans mon breuvage que je n'avais pas pris la peine de sentir.

Le verre m'échappa des mains et tomba au sol. Le commissaire se leva et son sourire satisfait fut la dernière chose que je vis avant de m'endormir.


End file.
